Mission Control
by ellyrocks99
Summary: Just another normal evening for Jane and Loki - if Jane was an astronaut and Loki was on the ground.


**Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Lokane**

 **One-shot**

* * *

'What can you see, Jane?'

It was 3am. Rows of screens gave the Control Room an eerie glow now that the main lights were dimmed. There were people sitting at most of the computers, quietly working away checking stats and monitoring vitals. The large windows that ran alongside each side of the room were just black pools showing only reflections from inside.

Loki was sitting at one of the computers, leaning back in his chair with his feet up on the desk and his headset on. Time on the Space Station didn't pass quite like time on earth and he had found that this was one of the best times to speak to Jane. Yes, everyone else could hear and the conversation was recorded as per protocol but the night team worked quietly and usually no one butted in.

He waited patiently for Jane's reply. He knew that she was concentrating on the panel at her end, looking for the source of the problem, and she would answer when she was ready.

Eventually, her voice came through.

'Just a loose wire. I'll have to take the panel off to get to it but it's not a difficult job. I can do it now.'

Loki looked over to Ian who was one of the technicians on this shift responsible for the running of the craft. Ian nodded at him so Loki turned his head to check with Darcy. She nodded and smirked at him.

Loki spoke, 'You're good to go, Jane. Just watch your heart rate. Darcy thinks it gets a bit high at this time of night.'

Darcy spoke up. 'Darcy also thinks that it's nothing to do with the wiring.' Loki ignored her and could almost feel Jane's eye roll 400km away.

'Removing the panel now.' Jane's tone was flat as she concentrated on her task. Loki felt that it was time to lighten the mood a bit. He lowered his voice and moved the microphone closer to his mouth. He spoke softly and slowly.

'So, Jane, tell me what you're wearing.'

He heard Darcy giggle and could see Ian turn bright red as usual despite Loki trying something like this most nights. Jane's reply was curt and professional as she was focused on her task.

'Well, Loki, as you know I'm wearing a NASA standard issue suit, although I have undone the zip and pulled the top down so that it's around my waist. Fixing wiring can be warm work.'

'Interesting,' Loki continued quietly, 'so am I to assume that you are wearing something on your top half?'

'I don't think it would be very comfortable to be naked,' answered Jane. 'Who knows where my breasts would end up in zero-gravity?'

At this Darcy laughed out loud and even Ian smiled despite his embarrassment. Loki was pleased with himself – it usually took longer to get Jane to relax and make jokes back. Despite his official job as Controller, Loki took his role as husband just as seriously, if not more so at these quiet moments. It was a strange job being an astronaut - to be so far from home and family, and in zero gravity. Loki saw it as his role to make sure that Jane stayed sane and happy wherever she was.

'My, what a picture,' Loki drawled back, 'do you think they would try to head back to earth?'

'To you, you mean?' replied Jane. 'I think you've remembered the size of my breasts wrong. They're not going anywhere.'

Darcy spoke next. 'You ok, Jane? Your heart rate just spiked.'

Jane sounded breathless. 'Just getting to the wire. It's proving more difficult than I thought. Hang on.'

There was a pause and Loki kept his eye on Darcy but she didn't seem worried. He stayed silent knowing that Jane needed to concentrate for a moment on what she was doing.

'Ok, I got it,' Jane's voice sounded out and Loki relaxed.

'I apologise, Jane, I didn't mean to excite you too much.'

'Oh, you didn't,' was her reply, 'it's just so easy to get turned on with 30 people listening in and watching too.'

And with that she turned and stuck her tongue out at one the nearest cameras.

'How's the wiring?' Ian interjected. Loki knew that Ian would be happier when the task was complete. There was no room for error on the space station and even a small task could potentially go wrong and have fatal consequences.

''It's good,' replied Jane, 'I've got the loose wire and I'm attaching it again now. Ok, it's done, let's test it.'

Loki let Ian chat to Jane while they ran their tests. Once they were finished he could see Jane moving though the station heading towards one of the windows. The station revolved around the earth several times a day and one of his favourite parts of the night was when Jane would look down towards earth and tell him what she could see.

Once she was at a window she spoke. 'We're over Europe, heading towards Italy. I can see the Mediterranean up ahead. It must be around 9.30am down there.'

'Everyone will be sitting at their desks, drinking their coffee and getting on with their work,' Loki continued for her.

'I bet none of them have their feet up on the desk,' responded Jane. Darcy laughed and Loki could see Jane smile.

'Statistically, some of them must have, it's a certainty,' argued Loki.

'And how much work do you think they're getting done?' asked Jane.

'Only the most powerful can afford to put their feet up while they work so I assume that they are busy dictating to their underlings and running the world,' answered Loki with a smirk.

'Well, as long as they're doing what they're supposed to,' retorted Jane.

Loki was about to change the subject before Jane could give him a job to do when she spoke again.

'Fifty-four days. Fifty-four days in space and thirty-seven to go.'

Loki could see her staring out of the window, looking down at the earth. She looked wistful and in that moment he missed her so much he could feel pain in his chest.

'I've checked your diary, Ms Foster,' he said, swiping his hand lazily over the desk in front of him to distract himself, 'and taken the liberty of blacking out the week after you arrive. No appointments at all. You don't even have to leave the house.' He kept his voice level and hoped that his emotion hadn't come through. Judging by the looks of everyone around him he had failed miserably.

'As if NASA would let me off media duties, are you kidding? They're not even going to let me sleep.'

'I'll put you on rest. I'll even get a doctor's note.'

'We both know I won't get any sleep if I'm with you.' And with this, Jane turned towards one of the nearest cameras and gave a mock-sultry look. He laughed.

'Abso-bloody-lutely right, wife,' Loki said sternly, 'ninety-one days is more than any couple should have to be apart. We'll have a lot of time to make up.'

Darcy piped up, 'Jane, your heart rate is up, are you ok?' before laughing and moving her microphone away from her mouth so as not to deafen those with headsets.

'Thank you, Darcy,' said Jane, rolling her eyes, 'I'm fine. I think I'll just get on with the next part of my routine.'

She moved along the corridor, from one camera view to another, towards the gym equipment that they held for the astronauts to keep fit. As she glided through the air, using her hands to guide herself, Loki wished there was a way that they could be weightless together. But he was no astronaut and had no desire to do the work involved in getting to the Space Station. No, he was far more suited to being firmly on earth even if it meant being apart from Jane. At least this way he could be involved in her mission and be as close to her as possible.

As Jane worked through her exercise routine, Loki took a moment to reread the schedule and check the readings in front of him. Jane had her tasks and he had his. He spoke to Ian about the checks that needed to be performed by Jane after her exercise and they prepared an order. He could see Darcy chatting to another astronaut and listened in briefly but everything seemed normal. He spoke to a few others but everyone seemed on task and it was another routine night for ISS and mission control.

As Jane changed back into her suit, Loki spoke.

'Ian has prepared your list of checks, Jane. It should be coming through now.'

He saw Jane read the list that had come through and shake her head. 'This will keep me busy for a while. Let's get going.'

'It's my favourite part of the night when you have a screwdriver in your hand,' Loki drawled.

'That's because you know how good I am with one,' Jane smirked and did a rude gesture slowly to the camera.

Loki was speechless for a second so it was Darcy who spoke, 'This is recorded, Jane!'

Jane looked supremely unconcerned and carried on as if nothing had happened.

Loki finally recovered and was impressed that Jane had got him this time. She didn't leave him speechless often, at least, not outside of the bedroom. He would remember this.

Jane's checks were as routine as anything got on the ISS but Loki still knew better than to distract her. Instead he took a few minutes to study her as she worked, to listen to her voice. She seemed so near like this, almost in the next room.

Thirty-seven days. Thirty-seven nights of watching her on the screen, talking to her, being recorded but still not quite being able to behave himself. He could take days off but he never did. Why would he want to be anywhere else but where Jane was?

Thirty-seven days and she'd be home. He could do this.


End file.
